The bedroom of hurricane
by IsaOli
Summary: The bedroom of hurricane is where almost everything happens,Tom and Mary learned to love, to care for each other, and with it, created a great bond of friendship that has lasted years, but the what happens when they realize that this relationship is taking bigger proportions than they thought? If they do not want more then life without the companionship of one another?
1. Chapter 1

And then they lived happily ever after!" Tom said, closing the book.

"-One more, Da, a story!" Sybbie said impatiently.

"-Absolutely not, you two need to sit and eat." Mary said pointedly, "-And it's useless to contradict me- if the nanny were here, she would certainly be on my side!"

"-By God, Mary! If I had the time, I would agree with you!" Tom said as he stood to put away the toys, "-But you don't like the stories I tell them, and it's no use denying it. I've realized that you're sulking soon as I finish some of them…"

"-It's not that I dislike the stories, but hearing 'happily ever after' at the end of each one annoys me. I know that is not true," she paused and looked at Tom, "-But you can rest assured, I'll not spoil the expectations of the children. I hope that they'll have a different ending than we did." She reassured him.

"-I'm glad you think so." Tom continued cleaning.

"-Do you really have to spread the toys everywhere?" Mary scolded Tom.

"-You know that I always do this! When I Sybbie and live somewhere else it will not have even half of these things. It's not my fault if you think you need to buy every toy in sight!" Mary could hear the disapproval in his voice.

"-Why do you always say that, Tom? Are you still intending to leave us, just pack up one day and be gone? Don't you want to be here with us, with George?"

"-No, I have no intention of leaving Downton anytime soon, Mary. I would not do that to Sybbie, George… the family…" He paused. "It will happen one day, but my desire for that day to come has passed. I only will if I must." Tom softened.

"-Fine. You will not leave us now, but you still might? Why? Why do you think that one day you will need to leave?" Said Mary indignantly.

"-I do not want to talk about it." he replied emphatically.

"-But I want to talk about it! You must answer me. I deserve to know." Mary crossed her arms angrily.

"-I would only leave if you get married, or if I get married. Then it would be necessary." Tom replied, hoping that would be enough explanation for her.

"-As if I marrying would prevent you from living here! I do not understand why things would change, Tom, what nonsense!"

"-Mary… Your son calls me Father!"—he paused—"I take care of your property… we do business together, lunch, dine, and drink tea together, we meet twice a day in the nursery! What man in the world would accept it, or even tolerate it? It would be strange for anyone!" He said regretfully, remembering the possibility of having to give up his time spent with Mary.

Mary did not know what to say. She had not stopped to think about how important Tom was in her life and everything that she would lose if she ever remarried. She tried to justify her actions: "-George… he calls you father, but we've agreed that we will explain it to him as soon as he can understand! I am Sybbie's aunt and godmother, and I want her near me…" She paused again and searched her mind for further explanations. "-And as for the property… well… I will definitely marry a wealthy man with his own business to take care of, and I… we… we… are very good friends! Almost like siblings! You are now family and I have no problem with having you here!" She finished the speech pleased with herself, and yet her heart felt heavy.

"-Well, Mary, I will not argue about your thoughts, and I will not discuss mine… But if I get married before you, I will leave this house. I want my wife to have a house to care for, and certainly no woman would want to live on the property of another- it would not work, she wouldn't like it. Still, I will not go away. I would only leave this house and perhaps my position as property manager."

That Mary left unanswered. She was a little disturbed to realize that if one day one of the two remarried, they would lose everything they had built- their friendship and support of one another. Such talk made ?it feel like remarriage was not worth risking, even for money.

"-I do not want to talk about it! I do not want to disrupt your life, nor do I want George's opinion of you to be interfered with. When the time comes, we will know what to do. Can we change the subject?" She said, turning her face and avoiding his eyes.

"-I do not want you to think that you or George hinder my life! Mary, do not say that! Since Sybil passed, you have been my support, my friend, and I'm glad I can be yours too! If I started talking about George and how I do not want to lose him… I believe that I would begin to cry. I'm just saying- if that ever happens, I will know the best thing to do, but until then, I will be here for you!" Tom rested his hand on hers briefly enough to realize that the conversation had aroused feelings in both too. Their cold hands were sweating and shaking. Something within him began to stir and his throat swelled up. Coughing, Tom decided to break the silence: "-And yes, let us change the subject! Let's talk about the pigs?"

"-Pigs? Oh, of course, the pigs!" Tom laughed at her stammering, and Mary returned a smile.

"-I want you to make a call! I hope you won't refuse!" Tom said excitedly.

"-Now I'm curious. Pigs, a call… whatever could it be? Never have I received such an elegant proposal for an event!" They both laughed again.

"-Well, there will be a Tamworths contest breeders in London and I would like us to go. What do you think? I spent the whole year selecting the best for the contest!"

"-And you think we have a chance of winning, Tom? Do you think our pigs are that good?" Mary wondered, so happy. "-That would open many doors for us! It could help us a lot!"

"-Of that I have no doubt! My efforts will not be in vain, I guarantee at least half the premiums!"

"-Then we will not partake of my usual commitments in London. I usually participate in something, but this is more important! I can hardly wait!" She envisioned the success they would have. "-What would I do without you, Tom?" she said, patting his cheek. "-I will not let just any little minx steal you! They'll all have to go through my screen, alright?" She said, smiling.

"-All right, and I get to tell your men that to replace my post as George's father and property manager, they will have to be more competent than I, or I will kick them out!"

"-Deal!" Mary offered her hand to seal the agreement, and Tom took it, laughing.

"-But the children! Will we take them?" she asked, her mind still on the news.

"-We'll be there for two days. We would have to stay in a hotel near the exhibition grounds, so we couldn't stay with your aunt. We'd better leave the children here. You'd better leave Anna too."

"-Alright, for two days I can get by alone. I'd prefer to choose a good hotel, now that I have to forgo Anna!"

Days passed and Tom had almost everything organized for their trip to London.

"-Tom, I already booked the hotel and my suitcase is packed. You probably haven't thought about what clothes to bring. You must take at least one black tie!"

"-Mary, we'll only stay there for two days, we're going to an contest of pigs, you do not need a suitcase of clothes for God's sake!" Tom exclaimed, scratching his forehead. "And I thought we had this discussion already! Over the ties and everything!" He said.

"-But Tom, I'm talking about a black tie, just in case we win or even for a dinner, you never know! I'm not talking about tails or white tie, just a decent outfit! All the same, I'll ask Mrs. Hughes to pack your bag. Don't bore me with arguments, please!"

"-Like I need someone to pack my bags for me!"

"-I want to surprise you! Stop annoying me, you'll only ruin everything!" She said, glaring at him.

"-A surprise? All right… even though I'm a bit afraid to find out what it is, do as you please! I don't want to go all that way with an angry companion!"

Mary called Mrs. Hughes and handed her a package, asking her to hide the black tie. Mary was so excited she did not realize how strange it all was, but Mrs. Hughes kept quiet about all Mary's strange requests.

In the following days during dinner, Mary could only speak of the pigs. Rose was excited and tried to convince Mary to take her along with them, but Mary adamantly replied "-No, dear." every time. Robert fought with Tom over the trip; he claimed that it was inappropriate for him to take Mary alone. Isobel defended Tom to Robert and eventually convinced him to be quiet; Carson paid close attention to everything Mary said; Cora thought only of her morning coffee, bacon, eggs, and orange juice; Thomas thought the whole story about pigs was ridiculous and told anyone who would listen that Tom would disgrace the family; and Tom asked Mary to not talk too much about the pigs before the children, not wanting George, who was learning to speak, to start calling everyone "pigs".

Finally, the day of the Contest pig breeders arrived and Tom breathed in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Synopsis: Tom and Mary go to London together with the pigs for a contest, but a problem occurs with the hotel room, causing confusion in their hearts, and a happening between them… and now? A hurricane passed that night, are there survivors?**

* * *

The "pig breeders contest" could not have gone better. Downton's pigs were the highlight of the competition, they took almost all of the competition's prizes, Tom acquired several important contacts, Mary received many compliments, and as soon as they took photographs and were ready to go, Tom received an invitation from a beautiful journalist for a short interview.

"But they are _my_ pigs!" said Mary jealously, but she couldn't tell if it was over the pigs or over Tom.

"Well, if you know how to explain Tamworth breeding, please go!" Tom said to Mary. Rolling her eyes, Mary sat down irritably.  
Twenty minutes later Tom returned.

"Was I seeing things or did the two of you exchange phone numbers? You talked and laughed quite a lot for a short interview about pigs!"

"Yes, well…" Tom scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "She has an uncle with a large butcher shop here, and she wanted to give me a contact. And Kate is a journalist, you know I also have been a…"

"I know, I know!" Mary interrupted angrily. "Kate, hmm? She said her name was Catherine, but I imagine you are already close enough," she said, turning her face away. "Let's go over to the hotel. I'm exhausted."

Wanting to avoid confrontation, Tom agreed. "Alright, let's go. I need a bath!"

Upon reaching the hotel, Mary took the lead and called the receptionist over.  
"We have a booking under the name of Mrs Crawley, please."

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Crawley, how are you? It's a pleasure to receive such distinguished people in our hotel. I'll go get your room key," the receptionist said.

"But I'm not Mr. Crawley, I'm Mr. Branson! My room will be on Mrs. Crawley's floor, correct?" Tom responded, apprehensive.

The receptionist paled, glancing ashamedly at the two of them. "Oh, Mr Branson, I'm sorry! I think I have made a mistake; when Mrs. Crawley called and asked for two rooms close to each other, I thought she was looking for an adjoining room, which couples with children often request, and I booked one of them for you! I'm sorry, I'm new here and this is the second time I've messed up, forgive me, please don't get me fired!" She pled in desperation. "And I just gave another gentleman the keys to the last available room."

"Well, what will we do, Mary? Shall we look for another hotel?" Tom asked.

"Absolutely not! This is the best hotel here, and besides, since I booked a table at their restaurant and have already chosen our dinner, I don't believe everything went wrong! I want to talk to the manager, he will solve our problem," Mary said, glaring at the receptionist.

"Well Mary, how about we do this: You already requested rooms one beside each other, do you mind if I stay in the adjoining room, which is probably the smallest?" Tom asked, realizing the desperation of the poor receptionist, "It has two bathrooms, right, miss?"

"Oh yes! This hotel is the best in the area. We ensure the comfort of all our guests, there will be no problem."

"Well, if that's true and you don't mind staying in the smaller bedroom, we'll stay here," she said, looking at Tom. "But I would like you to confirm our table and dinner with the chef, I don't want to deal with any more of your mistakes!" Mary said to the girl.

….

Tom took the keys and as they chatted as they walked up the stairs.  
"It looks like you already knew we were going to do well in today's contest! You even planned a special dinner, what a surprise!" Tom said, glancing at Mary.

"My aunt said that the food was delicious, that's all!" She said with a blush. "But you deserve it, I won't deny that!"

Tom unlocked the door and they went into the room.  
"What a huge bedroom! We won't have any problem sharing. If you get lost in here, I can just find you tomorrow!" said Tom, laughing. "Well I think this is where I'll stay," he opened the door of the adjoining room.

"It looks quite comfortable, I'll say! But I still can't believe that receptionist could have made such a mess of it!  
I'll freshen up and dress in my bathroom so you can go about the room. I'm without Anna to help me so I'll take a little longer than usual. You can go down and wait for me in the restaurant if you want." Mary closed the door on Tom and laid out her dress for the evening.

Tom remembered that Mary had said that there would be a surprise in the suitcase, so he jumped up and went to open it. A small package laid inside with his clothes. "A tie? Really? She must have a thing with them, at the rate she gives them to me! I hate ties! And cologne? Why? Do I smell? Well, at least this smells nice." Tom took his clothes and started washing up.

...

As he knew Mary would be late, Tom went down to the restaurant and ordered a drink. Forty-five minutes and three drinks later, Tom started feeling a little hot and took off his tie, stuffing it in his pocket.  
"Almost an hour late, how wonderful. I was asleep at the table!" Several choice phrases arose in Tom's mind to be said when Mary finally showed up. He so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice she was standing right behind him.

"Tom?" Mary said, touching his shoulder "Tom? Aren't you going to complain about how long I took?" she said, coming before him. She was stunning. Tom's mouth widened slightly, and, losing his voice, he stood up and pulled out Mary's chair for her and sat down again, his eyes locked on every detail of her dress.

"You're so angry you won't say anything?" She said apprehensively, ordering a drink from the waiter.  
"No! It would be unfair to complain after you did all that by yourself! You look perfect." He said awkwardly, taking a sipping his drink, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"This is the first time I hear a compliment from you about one of my dresses! It's a miracle!" she said, smiling sweetly. "Garçon, please serve us!"  
The two started talking and forgot the time. They were drinking more then usual when the receptionist approached them.

"Forgive me for my interruption my lady, there is a call for Mr. Branson and I do not know if it's important," she said.  
"For me? Is it about Downton?" He asked, sharing an anxious glance with Mary, worried that it was something about the children.

"No, sir. It is a woman named Kate Knight. Will you answer the call or would you like me to tell her you will return the call another time?"  
At the sound of Kate's name Mary's face hardened. She sat straight up in her chair and crossed her arms, waiting to hear Tom's reply.

"Actually," Tom paused, looking to Mary's upset features, "Tell her I cannot answer now, I'm in a very important commitment," Tom said, waiting to see Mary's reaction.

Hearing Tom's reply, Mary relaxed and said, "Very well! I'm glad you find my pans important!" She raised an eyebrow as she took another sip from her drink. "Now, let's dance." She stood up, pulling on Tom's hand. "Come on up the stairs, I can see the gallery." She began heading in that direction.

"I don't know if it's the perfect time to be whirling and twirling after all these drinks!" Tom said, hesitant. "It's been a long time we danced. I don't know if you've noticed, but you have never asked me to dance, I'm always dancing with the old ladies!"

Mary laughed. "Oh, come on then!"

"Alright." Tom said, rubbing his forehead. "And thank you for the gifts! I didn't appreciate the tie, but I quite liked the cologne." He remembered to thank her, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh yes, the scent? I went to buy one for myself and that was my favorite. The seller insisted it was for men, however, so I decided to buy it for you. The one you used to use is not nearly as nice."

"I thought I was the only person who had to like my cologne! But oh well, who can contradict the Lady Mary Crawley?" Tom smiled.

Mary smirked, but then her eyes widened upon realizing what he had said previously. "Tom, I can't believe it! You're not wearing your tie! How didn't I notice before? We can't dance with you lacking a tie!"

"Oh, come on, Mary! I had it on, but after waiting a bit I got annoyed with you and stuffed it in my pocket. Here it is. I'm not sure if I can put it back on right now though," He laughed, the piece of cloth in his hands.

"Come here, I'll put on you. Just be quiet!" Mary said, entwining the tie around Tom's neck, trying to remember what she did with Matthew.

After a few failed attempts to make a decent knot, she started laughing. "I don't think I can tie it either, I'm so tipsy!" Just then, she lost her balance, grabbing at Tom's collar, who instinctively wrapped his arm around Mary's waist to steady her.

For a moment it seemed as if the world had stopped spinning. They shared a penetrating gaze. Mary slowly closed her eyes and rested her forehead into Tom's. Tom memorized every inch of her face, then leaning in, their noses bumped, and then finally Mary touched her lips to his and kissed him. It could have been just an accidental kiss, a touch on the lips, but it was not. There was no stopping their intensity once it had begun. They breathed as one, lips burning, hands clutching desperately. Tom pulled Mary to him, and she held him as if she was afraid that he would leave her. Suddenly, footsteps echoed in the hall and they finally came loose, staring at each other, terrified, like a hurricane had erupted between them…

* * *

_**Ps: (You have my permission to hate me for this, but be sure to keep reading….**__**)**_

Let me know what you like history

_**** Thanks for helping me with grammatical errors**_


	3. Chapter 3

Mary approached Tom, trembling, and hugged him again, "Let's go to the bedroom?" Tom felt the goose bumps, he imagined that she would blame him, curse him for that kiss, never invite him to go up to the bedroom;

-Mary, what are we doing?" He held her tight … "That's crazy! What we are doing!"

"-I don't know, but I want to understand! I need! I tried to fight against it to the max, but it happened and now you know, so, I need to discover what happens. I'll go up and I'll leave you alone for a few moments, but if you do not, I'll understand you perfectly" and then she climbed the stairs, step by step with heart in hand and saying"-This is the craziest thing I ever done in my life! This time you outdid yourself Mary! "

Tom leaned over the banister of the stairs more than once

"-I kissed her, my God I kissed her!" He covered his eyes with his hands and down the neck "This should not have happened, I'll go up and apologize" he climbed some more stairs "But she's waiting for me, she wants that to happen, how can I say no if I want too? "he descended the steps again, and after much thought, decided"-there is no escape, and now I need to find out what happened between us, and she also needs, the kiss happened and no further back, This Never be like before …. Oh God, will never be like before! "And now he went without looking back.

Tom opened the door and Mary was barefoot, taking some clips of your hair; She got up and went to him, he was leaning against close to the fireplace, staring at the floor, he pulled her by the hand and stared into her eyes for a few seconds as if two beasts fought inside him. "-Are you sure?" He said holding her chin

"-I am sure that I can not resist anymore, I've spent my whole life resisting about everything" and then she threw herself into his arms and kissed his again, Tom also could no longer fight, he wanted offer all he was to her;

They never had experienced anything so intense, they kissed as if the kiss was the air that they needed breathing,

they pressed a body each other, they were holding into each other as if only physical contact was not enough and wanted to somehow reach the soul. Whole body burned them and from that moment, not heard another word, this already were not needed, their looks absolutely say everything that they wanted to say.

Could not narrate the scene as romantic, she did not seem so … there was a magnetism that forced them against each other so sometimes nothing delicate, more seem like two hungry beasts, decided to completely devour its prey.

He touched her, seemed to want to memorize every inch of her body, she devoured him with her eyes and was determined to surrender herself with all the strength of heart to him,

it was impossible to tell where one began and the other ended, were just a only one person … and when it was over, they continued intertwined, trembling, panting and surrendered to love, to fall asleep without having a real sense had spent only a few minutes or hours.

When Mary woke, found Tom seated across the bedroom , looking at her, they were both silent, and it seemed that only now they understood the magnitude of what had happened

"-You should be there watching me, thinking that I am the more easy woman that you ever knew, is not it?"

"-If there's something you're not, it's easy … nothing is easy with you" He smiled and walked over to her, feeling her heart speed up again "-My heart doesn't work well, you know I could die at any moment , and it is your fault, I come to you and it shoots! "

And after hearing that Mary smiled, sighed, despaired.

"-Maybe we drank too much?" she asked

"-Do you think all this happened because we drink too much?"

-"No, it was not because we drank too much … may even be that we had the courage to let happen because we drink too much, but I know this would happen sooner or later!" she answered her own question and Tom;

" -You know Tom, since that day that you said sometime you will leaving Downton, how everything would change if one day there was someone among us, realized I didn't want another life, without you" She paused, touching his hand "-Do you have any idea how I fought against it, hated me for it?" she said shaking her head "-You just like me, you should know how much it is inappropriate!"

"- Yeah, I know, and I feel guilty all the time," he took her hand and continued "-And if it was not enough to hate ourselves so it, everyone will be willing to make us feel even more guilty, until not only I hate myself and you hate yourself , but to the point of hating each other . I don't want you to go through this, I don't want you to feel despised all the time to the point of despising yourself and then also, you despise me … I've been too reckless in my life so far, I do not want you to pass for more suffering "

"-So, after all, will you give up?" she said with tears in her eyes

"-With me you will never have peace! Do you think I want to give up the only person who can make me love again? But I'm telling you, I could not bear to make you suffer! Not after everything you've been through, not when we have George and Sybbie! These things are easier when you are young and have nothing to lose … how I wish it was possible to love you without making you go through horrible things … but this love is a shock, Mary! I'm your brother in law! If is to us, who discovered gradually, struggled against this feeling and know the purity and sincerity that is within us, think for others? Your grandmother? She would die! "

Mary always been a rational person, she knew that everything he said was true, and now, she thought not only in her, but Sybbie and George, her heart shattered to imagine what they might suffer due to this union; had fear that her grandmother disliked so much of life, and could end up surrendering to death, because she already hated this new post-war world this news could end at all for her.

It was crazy, it was crazy … in fact was a doomed love misfortune, fated to hostility and cruelty of people, "Now I understand what Jack Ross felt when he talked about giving up the love of Rose. Tom, our love is like theirs: Impossible!" and her face looked like a grieving person! "-We have to bury one more love in our lives! That's the truth! My heart is a grave! " She then stood up "-was better than we had not approximate that way, is not it? That we don't had enjoyed any bit of this passion! But I do not regret it, it was inevitable "

"-Me neither regret it, I'll never be able to forget it all, but the flame that burned here, we will put out it here. I'll have to give up on you, even once you have tried you, and one day, I'll see you follow another way" (he was only sorry ) "Now, is closed, we will not talk about it, we need to go, let's go back to real life and try to erase from our memory all that we live in this place. "

"We need to go back in silence until one day find a way out of this suffering," she got out of bed, resigned "I need to George and you need Sybbie, they will be our cure!" she smiled sadly and took her bag, ready to pack your things.

Tom wanted to say so many things, but he could not … he wanted to say how he loved her, as he wanted her, as he thought of her, but if he could do her a favor, it was simply shut up. Then went to the other room packing your things.

They left in silence, and began to avoid thereafter; Everyone thought they had quarreled, Mary invented an justification, it was because of pigs and soon solve. When they were lonely in their rooms when sleep would not come and tormented memories arose, they're still inconsolable;

what a lovely world so hostile to the soul of the people they live …. they knew that, how they knew …


End file.
